


In search of a new life.

by immortaliarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaliarty/pseuds/immortaliarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Greg Lestrade will receive a letter of dismissal and Sally Donovan will be the one who put it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In search of a new life.

Greg sighed and looked around what used to be his very own office. Boxes were stacked on top of boxes near his former desk and everything that had reminded of him was removed from the walls. He sat down in the office chair that would soon be Donovan's and painfully closed his eyes to push the memories of what had happened away. He still had trouble grasping how it could have gotten this far, but knew it was time to accept the fact that it had.

With his eyes closed, no matter how much he tried to exclude the thoughts from his mind, he returned to the night it had begun. He had been invited to a business occasion for police forces all throughout England. He hadn't wanted to go on his own, and as Sally Donovan was a mere rank below him, he had offered for her to come along. He now regretted that, but had then taken her eager acceptance as pleasant. He didn't like social situations if he didn't know anyone, so it had been good to have Donovan with him.

Together, they had gone off to the gathering and had found themselves in the midst of pretentious inspectors that seemingly had only shown up to see if they could conquer someone else's position in the force. Greg had felt his heart drop at the sight of that, but Donovan had been optimistic and had pushed him to enjoy the evening of free drinks. He again had been grateful for her presence and the pair had flopped down on a sofa. As Donovan had taken off to talk to a few people and to get them drinks, Greg had spent his time gloomily staring at his wedding-ring and turning it around his finger. He had been in yet another fight with his wife and feared their relationship wouldn't last much longer.

He had just reached his peak of dreariness when Donovan showed up with the drinks and cast him a concerned look. He had sent her a grateful smile and had accepted his glass of whiskey, which he downed at once. Whiskey wasn't really the right drink to do that with, but he had needed it. Donovan had watched him while he drank his pain away and only in hindsight did Greg see the slight smile on her face for what it was: victory.

Donovan had treated him ever so nicely and when her smile had faded a little, she had put her hand on Greg's knee and looked into his eyes. "Are you all right?" she had asked, her eyes casting worries and Greg had taken that as his cue to spill his guts. He had told her all about his cheating wife and how he thought he loved her, but he wasn't certain. Donovan had nodded compassionately throughout his story as her hand remained on his knee. He hadn't commented on it and had experienced it as no more than comfortable.

It was only after his third glass of whiskey that he had looked into Donovan's eyes and realised just how beautiful she really was. Her dark hair fell around her face in bouncy little curls and her brown eyes had twinkled pleasantly when she looked backed into his. The way he had looked at Donovan must have given her some kind of hint, because she had moved her hand the slightest of bits further up his leg. Greg had awkwardly swallowed and realised he still was married to his wife, but the warmth and comfort of Donovan's presence had been very persuasive.

Greg had shifted a little on the sofa into a position that allowed him to take a better look at the woman he was there with. Thoughts had flashed through his head. _I can't do anything; I'm married. But your wife is cheating on you as well. Donovan is a colleague. A colleague that wants you!_ He had sighed deeply and when he looked up, he had found Donovan's eyes piercing into his. He had turned to face her and had awkwardly laid his hand on her hip. A strange look had come over her eyes, but he hadn't been able to determine what it was. Donovan had leant in a little closer, but hadn't made any suggestive attempts. "Greg..." she just had breathed as she captured his eyes with her own. "You're married; this can't happen."

A fool as he was, Greg had taken that as his cue and he had just managed to whisper "I treat my wife as she treats me" before he had brought his left hand up to Donovan's neck and kissed her. Donovan had at first been shocked, which he could sense by the slight gasp she had let out, but had soon after relaxed and eagerly leant in to him. The entire scenario now seemed absurd to him, but it had happened and there was nothing he could do to turn back time. After the initial hesitation, things had gone fairly quickly. Donovan had pulled Greg closer within seconds and Greg had carefully placed his hand at her upper leg, just underneath her dress. Entirely forgetting the fact that they were in a public place, they had surrendered to each other and had found themselves in an almost teenager-like snogging session. It had been after a good few minutes that Donovan had pulled away and, her breathing heavy, had suggested they go somewhere else. Without thinking twice, Greg had agreed and reluctantly removed his hands from Donovan's body.

They had in an equally teenager-like way retreated to the restrooms and before Greg had even managed to lock the stall door behind them, Donovan had removed her dress. She hadn't been wearing a bra for the entire night and Greg's eyes widened when he realised that. He had wanted to just lean against the door and take a good look at the woman wearing nothing but her knickers, but Donovan hadn't let him. She had taken his hands and had pressed them against the sides of her breasts, her dark eyes looking at him in an almost longing fashion. Needless to say, Greg hadn't been able to contain himself and his hands had cupped the woman's breast, caressing them as he kissed down her neck. She had softly moaned a few times and he had been pleased as to how the evening was proceeding. Four glasses of free whiskey and a very attractive woman he was allowed to touch and taste; he couldn't complain.

Donovan had by now let go of Greg's hands and had started fumbling with the buttons and zipper on his trousers. It had been difficult as Greg had refused to let his lips leave her neck, but she had managed in the end and Greg could feel himself getting hard just as Donovan slipped his trousers down. It wasn't the first time the feeling of a woman's hands sliding down his hips had that effect. Donovan at that point had bitten down on her bottom lip and had looked at Greg with what he took for lusty eyes as she slowly removed even her knickers. He had swallowed and dropped his own pants in a single movement, before he had bent over her with authority and let his breathing arrive in her ear.

Greg hadn't been able to think, his cock aching for the woman's body and he himself desperate to keep his mind away from his wife and the painful situation at home. It hadn't occurred to him for a single second that doing this could only hurt the remainders of a relationship that still were left between his wife and him.

Disregarding all of that, Greg had softly moved his hands up Donovan's thighs until they arrived at her delicate parts. She had gasped, he had smiled and her legs had parted just enough to allow for him to thrust himself inside. It hadn't been a romantic fuck; it had been as their entire evening had been: eager, wild and full of desire. Donovan had buried her hands in Greg's hair, grasping it with each thrust he pounded into her body. Greg himself had held her tightly by her hips, not allowing her to go anywhere, even if she had wanted to.

A good quarter later (and lots of wishes that no one had used the bath room without their noticing it), Greg had come, a groan of pleasure fighting its way out of his throat as Donovan had gasped and fallen loosely over his shoulders mere seconds later. Perfect timing, he had thought smugly to himself and he had leant in to press a last kiss to Donovan's lips. Donovan, however, hadn't allowed him to do that. She had quickly slipped her dress back on and had left for the stall door, a small victorious smirk creeping over her face. "Greg," she had greeted him as she unlocked the door. "I will see you in court." He at that point had been left in the dark as to what she could have meant and had been lost in confusion as he got himself dressed.

It was only the next day that he had received a message from his supervisors saying that he had been accused of raping Sally Donovan and was expected in their office the following day. Luckily for him, it hadn't lead (as Donovan had warned him) to a court case. He had vowed for himself well enough to make the highest in rank doubt Donovan's story, but he had been fired and was asked to remove his possessions from the office within a week.

He now cursed himself, should have seen it coming. It was obvious that Donovan would be getting his job if he was fired and he should have realised that she would do whatever it took to make that happen. But he hadn't seen it coming and now all he could do was face the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I've ever written and I would love constructive criticism. Please don't refrain from giving any if you are afraid you might hurt my feelings. As long as it's meant to help me develop as a writer, it's all good.


End file.
